I Need You
by FanficEmpire
Summary: Rachel's dad dies leaving her with the other who abuses her. Going home everyday is terrifying. Trying to hide becomes difficult when questions start. Shelby steps in. Faberry. Rated T for abuse and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there. This is a new story I came up with trying to avoid my home work, I hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

"Man hands, Man hands," Quinn said trying to wake Rachel up in the middle of their English class, before Rachel got in trouble for sleeping in class. "Berry" Quinn tried a little louder also kicking Rachel's chair. "Come on Berry get up," this time Quinn kicked her chair a little harder and the brunette immediately got up.

Rachel noticed she had been drooling; she wiped her mouth and the desk free from drool. She looked around and saw that everyone was busy in their books, while their teacher Miss Corcoran - yes, Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother worked at McKinley, the same Shelby Corcoran who told her daughter she rather them appreciate each other from afar now worked at McKinley for the past month or so and saw Rachel almost every single day of the week, which in Rachel's mind was not appreciating from far, but was the total and complete opposite. She was their English teacher and Glee teacher alongside Mr. Shue - was at her desk concentrating on some papers she had to mark.

This had to be the third time Rachel fell asleep during class for this week. Quinn could care less about Rachel, but recently, she just was not the same, there was just something different. No, it was not the change from her argyle sweaters to something a bit more fashionable and pleasing to the eyes like jeans and T-Shirts which in Quinn's mind was probably the best thing that ever happened to Rachel, which was a change in fashion from those hideous clothes, just the thought of them, made Quinn want to throw up a bit. It was not the seat change, from the front of the class, to the middle of the class. Something about her was definitely different, but Quinn just could not put her finger on it at this moment. She just knew, the Rachel that sat in front her was not the same Rachel berry she knew a few months ago.

After getting the drool off her face, Rachel turned around and thanked Quinn for waking her up. Quinn just looked at her and nodded. Just as Rachel was about to start the work, bell rang and everyone began rushing out of class, Rachel sighed in frustration and began packing away her things slowly, not wanting to go to glee today. Rachel watched as Quinn exited the class. Rachel got her things together and began slowly walking to the door.

"Rachel" Shelby called just before Rachel left the classroom, "I need to talk to you," Shelby said looking up from her papers.

Rachel slowly turned around and walked to Shelby's desk.

"Rachel, is everything alright? I have noticed you have been a bit distant lately and not to mention two detentions this week for falling asleep in class," Shelby said searching Rachel's face.

Rachel thought back; luckily for her, the two days she had detention, no other than Shelby had detention supervision, what great luck I have Rachel thought.

"Yeah, everything's alright, I'm just tired that's all, I just have a lot of midterms I need to study for," Rachel said.

"Okay. You don't want to be late for glee club, off you go," Shelby said.

All the more reason Rachel did not want to go to Glee Club, Shelby was going to be there. With that said, Rachel left and made her way to her locker and to glee club.

Everyone was sitting together, discussing daily events and by daily events, one could only imagine what that meant, school gossip. Rachel took a seat and just listened to everyone talk.

Five minutes later, Mr. Shue and Shelby walked into Glee club together. Everyone stopped talking looked at the two. Shelby took a seat and everyone fixed their attention on Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue went up to the white board and wrote the new glee assignment for the week. Everyone tried to figure out what it was.

"Secrets," Mr. Shue said as he finished writing, "This week's assignment is about secrets and what a better way to get close to each other than sharing secrets. You all will sing a song about a secret you have."

There were mummers coming from everyone in the room and of course it was Mercedes who had to make a statement.

"Mr. Shue I don't feel comfortable sharing secrets with these people in here since most of them are judgmental bitches," Mercedes said.

There were a few nods and agreements coming from everyone.

"Guys think about it, sharing secrets with each other in this room, will bring us closer together and probably appreciate each other a little more,"

"Rachel," Mr. Shue called, "What do you think about the assignment?" Mr. Shue asked, immediately all eyes were on Rachel.

Rachel cleared her throat, "I think it's a pretty good idea," Rachel said.

Everyone was amazed by Rachel's short response; they were expecting a speech and then something about a solo then Rachel singing a song.

"Do you have a fever?" Kurt asked in shock, "Who are you and what have you done with the diva that is Rachel Berry," Kurt said amazed.

"I'm just tired," Rachel said another short response.

"Oh come on Berry that's a lame excuse and you know it. We all know very well tired or not you have went on and on," Santana said, "So Berry, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Rachel said.

"Yeah, let's pretend we all believe that." Santana said and Rachel shot her a glare.

"Whatever floats your boat Santana," Rachel said.

Before Santana could say anything else, Mr. Shue continued on about the assignment. After what seemed like years, Mr. Shue finally convinced everyone to do the assignment and with that done, glee club was dismissed until the next day.

Just as Rachel was walking out the door, someone pulled her aside. It was Quinn and Santana.

"Okay Man hands, what's the deal? You've been acting strange lately." Quinn said.

"Nothing just drops it," Rachel said defensively.

That only confirmed Santana's and Quinn's suspicion that something was wrong. Santana and Quinn let her go. As Rachel left, they both looked at each other. They then left with Brittany who was worried about Rachel.

When Rachel arrived home, the first thing she was greeted by was the smell of alcohol as she opened the door.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and if there were any errors I apologize, I will fix them. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone :) You all would not believe how happy you guys made me with you reviews and your alerts, it was just so amazing :') Thank you guys soo much. So since everyone wanted me to update soon, I wrote this chapter last night once again avoiding my home wrok and finishing it this morning before I go to school. So I hope you enjoy it :) Please leave a review feed back is appreciated :)**

**Guest: This is a new story, I have never posted it before this is only my second fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee.**

Rachel entered the door and slowly closed it trying to be as quite as possible. Her dad was passed out on the couch- At least that's who she thought the man on the couch was, her father , but lately she was not sure who he was anymore. He wasn't the same father who loved her and was warm hearted; now, he was cold, empty and soulless. There was no more love just pure hatred - with a bottle of whisky next to him. Rachel turned around and dreaded what she saw. Her dad had gotten up and was standing less than an inch away from her. Towering over her, drunk with blood shoot eyes and a sinister facial expression. Rachel feared for what was about to take place in the next few seconds.

"Dad, I… I was just-"Rachel started but was soon cut off by her dad's hand connecting with her face.

Rachel fell to the ground and held her cheek which was now stinging. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched up to her father. The monster that now replaced the father she once knew.

Rachel's father took her by her T-shirt's neck and lifted her up from the ground. He brought her close to her face," Don't you dare start to cry you worthless filthy bitch! You understand me," Rachel's father Hiram said snarlingly. As he said that, Rachel could only smell the alcohol on his breath it inflicted her nostrils and made her feel nauseous. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back her tears and furiously nodded her head. "Open you damn mouth and talk to me. Do you understand me!," Hiram shouted shaking Rachel violently, Causing her immense fright.

"Yes sir," Rachel said trying not to sound as if she was about to cry.

"Good," Hiram said in a low growl.

Hiram aggressively pushed her down to the ground. Rachel collided with the ground with great force causing her to groan in pain. She watched as her dad came closer to her. Hiram could see the fright in Rachel's eyes and he could care less, that's what he wanted, for her to fear him, she deserved everything that she got from him, every punch, every kick, every slap, and every bruise. Rachel tried to get up, but was immediately put back to the ground with a kick to her stomach.

"Where do you think you're going you little good for nothing brat!" Hiram shouted.

She clutched her stomach and groaned leaning forward on her knees.

Hiram pulled her up, and kneed her in her stomach. He then pushed her onto the stairs, "Get out! Get out from my sights I don't want to see you! You little unwanted bitch!" Hiram said as Rachel scrambled up the stairs causing her to trip in the process.

Rachel knew she was going to have bruises all over her stomach in the morning. Breathing was already painful. Never in her entire human life, Rachel thought she could experience such pain, she thought only boxers or wrestlers had to go through this kind of physical pain, not teenage girls whose pain was inflicted by their father, well a father that was now consumed by nothing but pure hatred towards his daughter.

Rachel finally reached her room. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She collapsed on the floor and began crying. She didn't even have the strength to make it to her bed. Her stomach just hurt so much. Rachel practically cried herself to sleep.

Hiram just went back to sitting on the coach and drinking out the bottle of whisky while watching a picture of his dead husband.

Rachel got up the next morning sore, but mostly her stomach. Rachel felt a cold breeze when she got up; she turned her head to the window, and realized she slept with it open. Rachel got up off of the floor slowly and made her way to the window rubbing her eyes. She closed the window and sniffled a bit. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted up her T-Shirt and saw some nasty looking bruises covering her stomach. She gently traced her fingers over them shedding a tear or two as she did. No Rachel, don't cry, Rachel said to herself wiping away her tears. She then made way to her bathroom that was joined to her bedroom.

When she was finished taking a shower, she stood in front of her bathroom mirror and wiped away the steam on her mirror. She looked at her reflection for about an entire minute contemplating the events of last night. She bent her head down and shook her head. She quickly got dressed into a loose fitting black jeans and as she was about to put on her T-shirt something caught her eye.

"Oh my God," Rachel said as she saw a long bruise on her hand. She mentally swore. Yes, that s right Rachel Berry swore. Keeping a clean language was really one of the least things Rachel cared about now. She never really knew when it began she just knew she swore now.

Rachel took out a long sleeve grey T-shirt from her draw and put it on to cover her bruise. She took up her bag and left. Just as she was about to unlock her bedroom door, she stopped. She thought. Her dad would be downstairs on the couch passed out drunk. She didn't want to take the chance of him waking up again and hitting her, so she decided to leave through the window.

She climbed out the window and jumped onto the garage's roof, then to the ground. Easy enough Rachel thought. This was not the first time Rachel left through the window, she had done it on numerous occasions and while doing it, she thought of herself as Spiderman.

Rachel slowly walked to school. Rachel groaned, she had Shelby this morning. Oh no she thought. She thought about ditching. Oh well, whatever happens, happens Rachel thought. After all it was just English and we speak English in our everyday life, so there was only so much one could learn.

Rachel entered the doors of McKinley and saw the football team slushying Artie, Tina and Mercedes. Rachel all ninja like dogged the football team so they would not see her. She was not in the mood to clean corn syrup off her face and change her clothes. Too much drama she thought. She wanted a drama free morning and a slushy facial was not on the list for a drama free morning.

The bell rang and everyone made their way to their classes. Rachel rolled her eyes and shut her locker and reluctantly made her way to class.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. There were probably some errors, but I will fix it later, I just finished writing it before I went to school. Please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :Hey all you lovely people :) I have to thank you all so much for reviewing, and following and favouriting this story. It means so much thank you guys so much :) Soo i have some bad news, something is wrong with my desktop and I had all my documents on it, I never saved them on my flashdrive I do not know why, so I don't know when I will update again. I might get it fixed tomorrow which is Sunday so fingers crossed. Anyways, here is my next chapter enjoy :) Feedback is appreciated :) Please review, follow, favourite lol :P You might want to listen to Perfect by Simple Plan.**

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Glee.**

Rachel entered her English class and took her usual seat in the middle. Quinn took her place right behind Rachel and Santana sat to the left of Rachel and Brittany sat to the right, which was quite unusual, since they always sat to the sides of Quinn. Great she thought, surrounded by the Unholy Trinity what a way to start off the morning. Rachel then laughed to herself, her morning started off with her crawling through the window to avoid her dad. She slumped down in her seat. She sighed as she saw Shelby walk into class.

Rachel pulled out her book and pen. As soon as Shelby started talked she zoned out. She could not help it, there was just something, that as soon as Shelby started talking she became uninterested and zoned out. Besides, she was a straight A student so, no problem there.

"Rachel will work with us!" Santana shouted, breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

"What?!" Rachel said confused. What just happened, I just zoned out for like what minutes and apparently I am working with the Unholy Trinity on God knows what, Rachel said to herself.

"Weren't you paying attention Berry?" Santana said, "You're working with us on the Comprehension." Santana and Quinn quickly decided to take this as an opportunity as working as a group to find out what was really wrong with Berry.

"Whatever," Rachel said totally ignoring the first question.

Santana just watched her. They all moved closer to each other, Santana and Brittany of course, Rachel just had to turn around to face Quinn, Quinn had to stay where she was and just Brittany and Santana had to move closer.

Rachel supported her head with her hand and uninterestedly began making scribbles in her book.

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks as they watched Rachel.

"Man Hands, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing." Quinn said watching Rachel as she scribbled.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, "I don't know," Rachel said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Quinn asked slightly annoyed.

"You said you didn't want me to say nothing so, I don't know. You got your answer now can you just leave me alone?" Rachel asked.

"No, I will not leave you alone," Quinn stated.

Rachel mentally facepalmed. Great she thought, now she has Quinn asking her a shit load of questions she does not want to answer.

"I have work to do and so do you," Rachel said.

"It's not like if you do the work Berry. You just sit there uninterested and you look as if you are ten thousand miles away," Santana said.

"Whatever." Rachel scoffed.

Santana just rolled her eyes and went back to her work, since it was practically pointless trying to get Rachel to talk, since they were getting nowhere, just the same responses over and over Quinn did the same. Rachel continued doing the work and unconsciously rolled up the sleeves of her jersey.

Big mistake.

"Christ on a freaking bike. Berry Oh my God. What the hell happened to your arm?" Quinn said loudly, causing everyone to turn around and watch them. Rachel immediately watched Quinn and pulled down her sleeves realizing what she had done.

"Girls, is there a problem?" Shelby asked from her desk.

"No, there's no problem," Quinn said quickly. Not wanting to worry Shelby, before she really knew what happened

"Well, get back to work and try to be a little softer," Shelby said.

"Yes Miss," Quinn said.

"Rachel, what the hell happened?" Quinn said in a whisper pointing at Rachel's arm.

Santana and Brittany were watching Rachel, eagerly awaiting an answer.

Fantastic Rachel thought. Smart move. Rachel knew she couldn't avoid this question. Immediately she began thinking of a believable story something, anything.

"I have tai chi okay. I get my ass kicked every night okay. Happy? You got your answer that's why I am always zoned out, I think about how my ass gets kicked three days a week," Rachel lied, but her lie was so believable, she could fool anyone; she could even win an award for best liar. This is what her life was now, lying to people.

Santana and Quinn watched each other. They were shocked at the word Rachel used, she never used words like that, but they believed her. After that was said, they fell silent and continued with their work. Rachel mentally congratulated herself for coming up with such a good lie, I mean you have to admit that was pretty believable. Rachel looked at her phone and saw that she only had ten more minutes until she could leave this class. Two hours of Shelby was more than she could handle. Double periods of English were the worst. Finally, Rachel said in her head when the bell rang. Rachel got her stuff and rushed out of class. She was the first to leave.

Rachel made her way to her locker to get her books for her next class, and then made her way to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and breathed a sigh of relief. She made a mental note not to do that again, that was just too close.

Rachel dried her face and before leaving the bathroom, her phone began ringing. She saw that it was her dad. At first she hesitated but eventually she picked it up.

"H-Hello" Rachel said nervously.

"You little bitch! You stupid girl you'll never make it anywhere! You're lucky you left before I could get my hands on you!" Her dad said angrily. "I don't want to see your face when you get home! If I do you'll pay!" Her dad shouted and hung up.

Rachel was in tears. She shoved her phone in her bag and ran out of the bathroom down the hall to the auditorium. She pushed the doors open, dropped her bag on the floor and wiped her face. She ran onto the stage and started sining.

**Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan?**

**Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? **

**'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all doing **

**And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud **

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright**

**And you can't change me **

**'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever **

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and **

**We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect **

**I try not to think about the pain I feel inside**

**Did you know you used to be my hero? **

**All the days you spend with me now seem so far away**

**And it feels like you don't care anymore **

**And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud**

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

**I can't stand another fight and nothing's alright **

**'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and we can't go back**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said **

**Nothing's gonna make this right again **

**Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard **

**Just to talk to you **

**'Cuz you don't understand **

**'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and **

**We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

When she was finished she was in tears .Little did she know that Shelby was standing at the door watching her Shelby knew that she needed to investigate and get some answers. The Unholy Trinity were also there, sitting in the middle, they were planning on ditching class, they were surprised when they saw Rachel and they got the shock of their life when she started singing. Especially Quinn. They slouched down in their seats so Rachel would not see them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading :) I also hope you listened to the song :) There are some errors I know, I am working on it lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Feedback is greately appreciated :) Once again thank you for your lovely feedback so far :) Have a great time until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone :) Thank you guys soo much for all the notifications :) they were really awesome to recieve and I am still trying to process that this story has 106 followers already :') Thanks for all your support guys :) So here is chapter four i hope you enjoy reading it please dont be shy, review follow and favourite :) Also i am sorry i took so long to update my computer was fixed a week ago and then the monitor refused to come on so that kind of kept me back. So better late than never right :) Anyways Enjoy reading Feedback is appreciated :)**

**EmiLoud - I have never listened to "Concrete Angel" by Martina Mcbride until i read your review. That song was amazing.**

**1moredreamer - Maybe they will :) Shelby, we are just going to have to wait to see what she does :).**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Glee.**

Rachel began sniffling loudly on stage; her sniffles filled the entire room, while she tried to hold back more tears that were coming, viciously wiping her face from the tears that had fallen – Why was she crying? It was pretty obvious, but maybe it was not only the fact that her dad uses her as his own personal punching bag and always downing a bottle of rum in less than fifteen minutes because he is too weak to bear the pain of losing someone and the only way he can go on with life is drinking his pain away and beating the only child he will ever have. Constantly blaming her and reminding her of her father's death. He thinks she does hurt, but she does. Everyday. Every single day she is reminded of her daddy wishing he was here with her to hold her and comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, but life was not about having things you wish you had, if it was, then everything would be perfect and there probably would not be any global warming, finals or Mathematics (thankfully, I mean how is the quadratic formula going to help me in life?) and no one would have to work for a living, they would just be driving around in fancy cars and living in huge houses and spending a shit load of money on anything at anywhere and not having to worry about anything like taxes, foreclosures, debts and politics since I guess that is what everyone probably wishes for, to live rich and not work for it, but back to the point she was all alone. She had no one. No one even knew her daddy died. Shelby could care less since she was appreciating from "afar". Ten points to Shelby for appreciating each other from afar so well. Does she not know the meaning of afar? Great distance, much? Friends? Not even one, everyone just knew Rachel as a self-absorbed diva that was a greedy bitch for solos- Rachel jumped off the stage, grabbed her bag and ran out the auditorium.

Shelby immediately followed her. This was probably the first time Shelby ran so much in heals. Shelby saw Rachel running down the hall. She knew what was going to happen. Rachel was going to dismiss herself early from school.

Rachel ran as fast as she could. She just needed to run. Runaway, run somewhere, just run. Rachel bumped into Sue in the hallway and fell to the ground. There was a loud thud. Rachel clutched her stomach and her sleeve went up. Sue was about to flip when she noticed Rachel lying on the ground clutching her stomach with a pained expression on her face and not to mention the bruise on her hand . Immediately she went from wanting to take someone's head off to very concerned, because Sue knew, that could not have happened just now and it was not any ordinary bruise. Sue was an expert at bruises after all, she was coach of the Cheerios and knew and saw all sorts of bruises her cheerleaders brought home from falling off pyramids and her strenuous practices.

"Berry, are you okay?" Sue said bending down getting a good look at Berry.

"I-I'm fine," Rachel managed to choke out then tried to get up to run off again, but was restrained by Coach Sue.

"Berry, in my office now!" Sue demanded trying not to show any signs of concern, as she gave Rachel some space to get up.

Rachel got up and looked at Sue.

"Ummm…. How about… No," Rachel said then sprinted off. Sue tried to get a grip of her before she could, but the girl was fast.

Coach Sylvester admired her guts for telling her no. No one has ever dared to tell Sue Sylvester no and live to tell the tail. Sue watched as she ran down the hall and through the doors. Berry was gone and out of sight, but not out of mind for one Sue Sylvester. Shelby turned around to make her way to her office when she noticed Shelby looking all sweaty and out of breath.

"Join a gym!" Sue shouted to Shelby, "Terribly out of shape! If you are looking for Berry, you just missed her, she just ran out the doors."

Shelby sighed, "You try running in heals, it is not as easy as it sounds," then turned around to make her way to the teachers' lounge.

She desperately needed something to drink after that run.

Sue turned around once more before heading back to her office and looked at the door that Berry just flew through. New Cheerios recruit maybe?

Rachel did not want to think about the moment she just had with Sue that was the least of her worries. She ran as fast as she could. She felt better. She liked the feeling of the speed she got when she ran. She finally reached her destination. Lima Cemetery.

She was out of breath. She took out a bottle of water she had in her bag and took a huge sip. She put it back in her bag and made her way to the grave of Leroy Berry. She watched the grave stone. Loving Husband and Father. Rachel did not know what happened, but she threw her bag at the grave stone and began kicking it.

"Why! Why! Did you leave! Why!" Rachel said angrily. She backed away and dropped to the ground and just stared at the grave. She sniffled a bit and looked up at the sky when she felt a gush of cold breeze. The sky was completely grey and the weather was changing. It was about to rain. Rachel contemplated for a moment on what to do. She turned around and looked at the woods behind the cemetery. Why not? She thought. She got up and made her way into the woods. She did go too far in; she just made her way to the protruding roots of a tree and sat there. She looked up and she could still see the sky clearly.

Just her luck, as Rachel sat down, there was a burst of thunder and rain began to fall heavily. Rachel knew she could not go home unless she wanted her dad to kill her. She just sat there and absorbed the rain bringing her knees to her chest. There was no point trying to go anywhere, because there was nowhere to go. She just leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep she did not realize when, but she did, it probably was not the best idea in the world, but believe it or not it was the best sleep she probably got in a long while.

Sue could not believe she was driving in this weather. Sue reached her place of destination and got out of her car with an umbrella in hand. She walked to the grave of her friend and then something caught her eyes – Yes, even though it was raining heavily Sue Sylvester was visiting the grave of a friend, because it was a promise- Rachel Berry's bag pack, what was it doing here. She walked closer to it and looked at the grave it was next to. Well, Sue Sylvester got the shock of her life. Leroy Berry, Rachel's dad. Sue looked around for the short brunette then something caught her eyes, she saw a figure sitting against a tree in the woods. She walked closer to it and realized it was Berry.

She looked as if she had passed out.

"Berry," Sue said trying to wake up the girl. It was no use and the weather was getting worse. She just could not leave the girl there.

Sue picked up the brunette and took her to her car and got her settled in the front seat. Sue had a towel in her car and wrapped it around the girl. She was soaking. She then got to the driver's side and got in and tried once again to wake up Rachel.

"Berry, you get up and tell me where you live," Sue said.

Rachel stirred and opened her slightly she was half conscious now.

"Can't… Can't go h-home… Dad… Dad hit me," Rachel said not fully aware of what was going on.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :) I know there are some errors i am working on it and i know there were some errors in the previous chapters i fixed it, it is just to edit it. I will talk about Santana and Quinn and Shelby more in the next chapter i just wanted to post this up since i haven't posted in a while. Please review and stuff. Greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone :) thanks for all the notifications they were just so amazing to receive. Thank you guys so much for reading it and sending me your feedback it was much appreciated. Here is Chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy it. Okay, so firstly, I thought and I thought really hard about this, I tried to be as medical as possible I am not perfect so please excuse if anything was wrong medically. Secondly, Sue's choice before anyone says anything how that's not what was supposed to happen, I have had real life experience in what Sue did and it is a pretty realistic decision stuff like that happens everyone is human.. so don't judge. Well that was all I hope you guys enjoy :) Feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Glee.**

"What?!" Sue said trying hold herself back from slapping Rachel awake – even though slapping would not really be the best thing to do since her dad already hits her- to make sure she heard the diva right."Berry, your dad. He, he hits you" Sue said slowly watching the small brunette in disbelief, still trying to process what she just heard.

Rachel finally found some sort of strength in her to open her eyes and watch Coach. Sue watched her only to see Rachel pass out again. Sue knew it was no use trying to get the brunette to wake up again, because she looked exhausted. Sue knew there was only one thing and one thing alone to do. Take her to the one and only home of Sue Sylvester.

Sue thought about driving Rachel to the hospital, but the weather was too horrible and she did not want to have an accident happen and with this weather, it was possible. Sue was pretty good with first aid and she was certain she would be able to take care of Berry until the weather eased up, so she could take her to the hospital, her house was even closer than the hospital.

During the entire ride, Rachel did not wake, but small murmurs escaped the girl, causing Sue to glance over at her ever so often.

After minutes of careful driving, Sue finally reached the familiar Driveway. She tried to do this to the best of her ability. Sue parked her car, and quickly made it to the passenger side to get Rachel out. Sue got Rachel out of the car and practically carried her to the front door, where Sue unlocked it and quickly put Rachel down on the couch in the living room.

"What am I going to do with you Berry?" Sue said to herself watching Rachel on the couch. Sue got some towels and dried off Rachel off before she caught a cold – Ever since Sue knew Rachel; she was no more than just a loud mouth hobbit that had the worst sense of style in this world and let's face it even Urkel dressed better than her. She was the girl who sang irritating stripped down acoustic covers of songs in a club filled with lame depressing children that sang songs to express their feelings, have they not heard of a diary? A slightly less annoying way to express one's feelings, but they was more to this hobbit than anticipated. Yes, I know what you are thinking, is Sue Sylvester really showing feelings, caring for another human being, yes indeed she was, somehow, that care was for Rachel Berry. There was something in her, besides Cheerios potential, there was something else, but Sue could not think about it at this moment. – Sue looked at Rachel and saw that the girl was still out cold, Sue did not hesitate not one bit, and Sue took Rachel's hand and looked at the bruise.

"Berry," Sue said in a very concerned voice. That was one hell of a bruise Rachel had and Sue could not bear to imagine how Rachel's father could hit a girl as small as Rachel. Rachel showed no signs of waking up anytime soon and sleeping on a couch would not be the best idea for someone in her condition. Sue lifted her up and thought to herself, if Rachel's father also starved her, she was as light as a feather. Sue got to the guest room and got Rachel settled on the bed. What happened next, Sue thought she was seeing things. Rachel's jersey went up and there was a huge bruise probably the size of Jupiter on Rachel's Stomach. Sue rolled up Rachel's jersey to have a good look – Her jersey already went up, what was she to do, ignore the fact that she just saw that bruise. No. Definitely not. - Rachel shifted slightly, Sue paused for a moment and watched the girl then continued. The bruises had to be treated and Rachel needed to get out of these wet clothes.

Sue got up and headed to the guest room drawer, there she took out a pajama bottoms and a sweater jersey. Sue got Rachel out of her wet clothes and changed her into the dry clothes, then went into her bathroom for the first aid kit under the sink. Sue came back into the guest room and began to treat the bruises, Sue rubbed some ointment on the bruised areas, then wrapped Rachel's stomach in an Ace bandage to limit the blood flow to the bruised area. This would encourage the healing and keep the bruise from spreading. She then rubbed some ointment on Rachel's hand and kept it elevated on a pillow. This was to decrease the blood flow and help in stopping the blood from congregating in the nearby tissue.

Sue then got up and headed to her own room to get changed. Sue kept thinking about calling Child Protective Services over and over and over. After she finished changing her clothes, she sat on her bed with her phone in hand, thinking about dialing the number – According to law, Sue had to report it, but there was a lot to think about. How Rachel would react, how this would affect her and much more. She just lost her dad and Sue had a feeling she was not ready to lose the other.

Rachel woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling an unfamiliar bed, hell, everything was unfamiliar. Rachel did not recognize one thing. She realized her clothes were changed she had on a navy blue sweater jersey she could tell by the sleeves and her pants seemed different. She could also feel something wrapped around her stomach. Just as Rachel was about to investigate, she saw the last person she expected to see.

"Coach Sylvester?!" Rachel said trying to sit up, but failed in the process.

"Yes Berry, It is I the one and only Sue Sylvester," Sue said walking up to Rachel then sitting next to her on the bed.

"Shhh…" Sue said silencing Rachel before she could even talk, " I will answer your questions. You passed out in the cemetery woods. How did I find you? I recognized your book bag from our earlier meeting in the hall way and I saw you under a tree soaked."

"Oh," Rachel said. She was completely shocked. She did not know what to say. "So I bet you saw the grave," Rachel said looking at the wall avoiding to look at Sue.

"I did and it's not the only thing I saw," Sue said pointing to Rachel's stomach and hand, " I also know that your father hits you," Sue said looking at Rachel for her reaction.

"My dad doesn't hit me," Rachel said quickly, "I have tai chi."

"Berry you told me yourself, well you weren't fully conscious of what you were saying, but it was rather believable the way you panicked when I told you to give me your address to carry you home. I also took the liberty of going through your phone and I have no doubt in my mind that your father hits you," Sue said.

"I…I… It was just a onetime thing, my dad just tripped once it won't happen again. Please don't say anything. It won't happen again," Rachel said starting to panic lying through her teeth.

"Berry, calm down you are gonna pass out again if you work yourself up like this," Sue said very concerned for the girl. Sue sighed, "Make sure this doesn't happen again, if it does I will call CPS. I will also be keeping a very very close eye on you," Sue said very seriously.

"I don't want to join the Cheerios. Wait, what you won't say anything." Rachel said quickly realizing that Sue had not asked her to join the Cheerios, but just said she would not do anything since it was just a onetime thing.

"Yes Berry, now get some rest. Dinner will also be ready in a few," Sue said getting off the bed.

"I'm not really hungry," Rachel said, " I just want to go home."

"You're right Berry you aren't hungry you are starving and I don't think you will be going home any time soon. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together and also those bruises have to get better. Sleep tight Berry," Sue said as made her way to the door closing it before she left.

Rachel made herself comfortable under the sheets and soon fell asleep.

It was about 8 o' clock when Sue went to wake Rachel. She let the girl sleep for two hours.

"Dinner is ready Berry, wake up," Sue said trying to wake the sleeping brunette.

"I don't want to get up," Rachel said.

"Berry get your butt off this bed before I drench you in cold water," Sue said.

"I'm up Rachel," Rachel said not wanting to get drenched.

"Dinner is ready. Veggie Broth. Yes Berry, I know you are vegan or whatever you want to call it. I do my snooping in the student file areas."

Rachel was once again amazed by Sue. Rachel slowly got up from the bed and stood up. She swayed a bit. Sue helped went by her side and supported her. Talk about awkward tension.

"I'm okay. I can walk on my own," Rachel said feeling too awkward.

Sue cleared her throat, "Okay."

Rachel made her way down the stairs and was out of breath, but showed no sign of weakness, but Sue saw it but never said anything. She just continued to watch Berry.

Things at the table could not have been anymore awkward. There was awkward silence while Rachel played with the broth and Sue ate while watching her.

Rachel ate about five spoons of the broth and was finished. Sue left it at that, she knew she had a rough day and would not be forcing her. After Rachel was finished eating Sue told her where what was located in the house the bathroom was down the hall and Sue's bedroom was right next to hers. Before Rachel went back upstairs, Sue gave her two aspirin to help with the bruise pain. Rachel took them with a glass of water then headed back to the guest room. Sue also told her that she washed and dried her clothes for her. Rachel just gave the older woman a nod.

Sue's house was normal just like any other house Rachel observed. Her house was not filled with trophies or anything of that sort, it was normal like a normal person's house Rachel tought to herself and with that thought she fell asleep.

The night was peaceful Sue and Rachel both got a good night's rest. The next morning, Rachel showered and got dressed for school. Her jeans from the previous day and she borrowed a dark shade of green sweater jersey from Sue.

"Nice to see you up Berry," Sue greeted Rachel as she walked down the stairs. "What will you have?"

"Milk and cereal," Rachel said.

"I thought u were vegan," Sue said watching Rachel.

"Not exactly. Long story," Rachel said.

"Well hurry up and eat you don't want to be late to school. I am giving you a ride." Sue said.

Rachel just nodded.

"Wait, you went through my phone," Rachel said now remembering her conversation with Sue.

"It took you long enough to realize that Berry," Sue said.

When Rachel was finished eating her cereal, she and Rachel made her way to school. There was nothing more like sweet, sweet awkward tension on a ride to school.

On arriving at McKinley, no one noticed Rachel came with Sue, because she pulled a hoddie over her head and made it into the school unnoticed. Sue just watched her.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter five feel free to tell me what you guys think:) I know I said I would give some thoughts on some stuff from some people, but I have exams and I wanted to update this really quickly I did not want to leave you guys hanging without an update for a very long time. Ermm for my other story I will update soon after exams :) There are probably some errors I shall fix that after exams. Please Review, Favourite , Follow or what you guys do. :) until a later date :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for your great feedback on the previous chapter i really appreciate it :) I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I was going to update last week, but i punched a glass and broke it and couldn't type and I was sick so it sucked . Then i was really busy after that, going here and there to visit family and stuff and I didn't get time to update. I am so sorry. Well here is a new chapter. Sorry about any errors. I really hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee.**

Sue went her way and so did Rachel. It was like yesterday never happened. Rachel walked to her locker and to her surprise; she saw the Quinn, Santana and Brittany at her locker. F…Fuck she thought to herself, great first freaking thing in the God damn morning a pleasant good morning from The Unholy Trinity. We all know what that means an artificially flavored icy cold drink in your face.

Rachel sighed and just ignored them she opened her locker and it was immediately closed shut. Santana now stood in front of the brunette. Santana watched Rachel with an arched eyebrow but Rachel kept looking down with the hoodie still on. Santana reached up and pulled off the hoodie. Rachel's head immediately shot up.

"What the shit?!" Rachel said angrily, "It's enough that I meet you here by my locker, God knows what you are planning and I just want to get my books so just go away. Slushy me later."

"Berry chill, we just want to talk to you," Santana said calmly putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel tensed up, this did not go unnoticed. Quinn eyed the girl and looked at Santana who also noticed. Santana took her hand off the girl and cleared her throat.

"Well, guess what, I don't want to talk," Rachel said as she tried to walk away, but was stopped by Quinn who pulled her back by her arm.

"Let me go Quinn," Rachel said in a low voice, staring Quinn in the eyes.

"No, I won't. Berry this isn't you. You got something bothering you and we just want to help. Don't even deny it," Quinn said trying to convince the girl to talk to them. – What a way to convince someone to talk to you, having a tight grip on their arm forcing them against their will to stay and talk. -

Rachel sighed and looked in the other direction, trying not to look at Quinn. She saw Shelby coming in her direction with Mr. Shue. Great, Rachel thought, she had a period of Spanish yesterday afternoon and missed it. Mr. Shue probably figured out she ditched, since Mr. Shue and Shelby talked about everything apparently. Mr. Shue probably told Shelby Rachel was not in his class and she did have Shelby earlier and obviously the woman could not keep her mouth shut and probably said that Rachel was there earlier. Rachel began to wiggle out of Quinn's grip, not wanting to be confronted by the two teachers.

Rachel got out of Quinn's grip and began to back away looking at Shelby and Mr. Shue. Santana and Quinn looked at her with a faces of curiosity and turned their head in the direction she was facing. Immediately Quinn and Santana knew that this meant only one thing and one thing alone. Rachel has gotten herself into trouble yet again.

"Quinn, Santana stop her," Mr. Shue yelled when he saw Rachel trying to get out of sights.

The two were about to grab her, but she was already gone. Quinn still managed to see her; she was walking in the direction of the auditorium. Quinn went after her with Santana following and Brittany. Brittany could not have been anymore clueless as to what was going on. – Brittany knew that Santana just really wanted to talk to Rachel and gave her sweet lady kisses so she would agree, even though it was not necessary, but Quinn did have a point, Rachel was not Rachel anymore she always seemed lost and stopped fighting for solos – .

Rachel turned the corner and walked right into Puck and Finn. She stumbled a bit, and then quickly got her balance back. Rachel continued forward, but was blocked by the two jocks standing in front of her.

"Can you guys move?" Rachel said running out of patience.

"Rachel, Mr. Shue and Shelby want to talk to you," Finn said.

"Well, guess what Finn, I don't give a shit," Rachel said angrily, trying to push her way through. Puck tried to grab her, but she would not stay still. This girl really did not want to talk.

"Move!" Rachel shouted. "Let me pass, If you don't I will shout rape," Rachel said looking at the two jocks in front of her, who could not have been anymore shocked. They could not believe that this was Rachel Berry standing in front of them.

"Okay. Fine, don't let me pass," Rachel said giving in and as she began backing away slowly in the other direction, putting a great distance between them. Finn and Puck looked at each other.

"Rachel," Finn called out, "Just talk to Mr. Shue and Shelby, you aren't in any trouble," Finn said trying to be a little convincing.

"Screw this man," Puck said and he began running towards Rachel. Rachel eyes opened wide and turned around and began running.

"Shit," Rachel muttered under her breath. Rachel began running as fast as she could, she knew if Puck caught her, she would not be able to get away, because he was so much stronger than her and he would surely just throw her over his shoulder and carry her to Mr. Shue and Shelby.

Running probably was not the best thing, since that made her stomach hurt. Rachel slid on the floor when she turned a corner sharply, but got her balance back and continued running. She did not know where she was running to, but she just wanted to get Puck off her shoulders. She knew he was still on her trail, because she heard him yelling move to everyone is the hallway, along with Finn.

Rachel let out a small scream when she ran into someone, who lifted her off the ground and carried her into a room. Rachel was put on a chair to sit and took in her room surroundings. It was the guidance councilor's office. Miss Pillsbury was standing at her desk watching her, while Mr. Shue and Shelby sat on either side of her, - Rachel just thought of how, absurd this was, were they even allowed to do this, force her, into the guidance councilor's office, literally pick her up and bring her into this room against her will to talk to two teachers who really needed to get a clue that she hated them both and did not want to talk to them for anything. On the note of those two, did they just include Puck and Finn on their deranged mission to get me in here? Who else do they have on this the rest of the freaking glee club, no doubt they got Miss Pillsbury and of course Coach Beiste, the one who lifted me up and brought me in here, was this Shrek, no, it was not I was not a princess that needed to be rescued from high tower thing, guarded by a dragon. I was simple Rachel Berry, the girl who wanted to be left alone and whose Stomach was hurting like hell. Back to the point, this could be kidnapping, taken against my will, I could report this to the, whoever was in charge around here person. - Rachel tried to get up, but was immediately put back to sit down by Coach Beiste.

"You're not going anywhere Rachel," Mr. Shue said. "Thanks for everything Shannon; we have it from here."

With that said, Coach left and she heard Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany outside. Rachel slumped in her chair in put a casual arm over her stomach.

"Rachel, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Emma said, sliding some type of pamphlet in front of her. Rachel just looked at it and her with a raised eyebrow.

"There is nothing going on, except for basic life," Rachel said looking at the three adults in the room.

"Rachel, your teachers, your classmates and your friends have noticed that, you have changed and it worries them," Emma said.

Rachel sighed.

"Like I give shi…. A crap about what they think. It's my life and I shall and will do as I please," Rachel said slightly annoyed.

"Rachel - ," Emma started but was soon cut off by Rachel standing up.

"Think what you want, do what you want, I don't care. I have a class to get to," Rachel said and with that said she left for her first class.

The three adults in the room were left speechless. That was not typical Rachel Berry behavior.

"Do you think we should have talked about her ditching class?" Shelby asked.

"No. Not now, there is clearly something bigger going on," Emma said looking at Shelby.

Rachel stomach hurt and she just wanted to lie down and ignore everything. Miss Pillsbury, Mr. Shue and Shelby were too dumb to figure out anything, so they were the least of her worries. Rachel was soon brought out of her thoughts by a cheerleader, telling her Coach Sylvester wanted to see her in her office.

Rachel groaned and made her way to Sue's office. When Rachel entered Sue's office, Sue threw her a bottle of Aspirin. Rachel caught it and looked at Sue with a puzzled look.

"Take it for the pain," Sue said not looking up, keeping her head buried in the work she was doing at her desk.

"What?" Rachel said confused.

"Berry, I know what happened and I know that your stomach is probably hurting you so take two Aspirin for the pain," Sue said looking up at Rachel, "I have eyes and ears everywhere Berry, don't look so surprised."

Rachel took the pills and left the bottle on Sue's table.

"Berry after school, you will join me for my Cheerios practice and your skateboard, I have it, so don't think about going anywhere," Sue said.

Rachel did not say anything she just simply nodded. Rachel just wondered how Sue got her skateboard, since it was in her locker - Skateboarding was the only thing Rachel could have done if she wanted to get around, when her dad died and not like her other father was willing to do anything else but hit her. – Rachel made her way to class and everything played off well from there.

They rest of the day was drama free. Now, it was time for her evening with Sue and her demon cheerleaders – Yes, demon cheerleaders, if Rachel didn't know any better she would think that they had horns and a tail. It's not human like behavior to throw freezing cold drinks in another person's face, for fun. Who does that?-. Rachel thought it over for the entire day and decided she would just make some laps, even if her stomach hurt, she could just sit on the bleachers, but she wanted to run.

Rachel got changed into some track pants and a sweat shirt she had and made her way to the field. Sue talked to Rachel before she started making sure Rachel was okay. Sue did not believe that she was okay to run, but there was no fighting with her, so she just made sure to watch her carefully. Rachel began running before anyone else and Sue was amazed. -Yes, Sue was impressed. – The cheerleaders began running on the track with Rachel, they didn't realize who it was, but one thing for sure, and they knew that whoever it was running they sure as hell could run. Quinn and Santana began running faster to catch up with the person, to see who it was.

"Rachel," Quinn and Santana said simultaneously when they were side by side with the runner. Both girls were absolutely shocked.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) Please leave your feedback. Follow, Favorite or Review. Whichever one you want to do :) Reviews are greatly appreciated :) I will try to update daily :) or twice in the same week :) So please let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :) Until next time :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you soo much for all your wonderful feedback. Thank you guys so much. It really means a lot. Here is Chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review :) Sorry about any errors.**

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Glee.**

"Don't sound so shocked. Everyone runs. So don't look so surprised, it makes you look stupid." Rachel said coldly.

Rachel had a point. Both Santana and Quinn knew that. - Quinn and Santana have been nothing but complete bitches to Rachel. Rachel being angry at them and being witty, it was expected. Think about it, if you are a complete and absolute bitch to someone and then one day you become caring and kind, one only has to wonder. Seriously, that is not normal, those kind of stuff only happens in the movies.-

"Rachel - ," Quinn started but was soon cut off.

"Shut it Quinn, save it for someone who cares." Rachel said running faster.

Quinn stopped running and watched Rachel as she kept running.

"Come on, Q! Run! Don't stop, there is no time for stopping. Stopping is for the weak!Are you weak Q?" Coach Sue bellowed through her megaphone.

Quinn looked at Sue and continued to run. - Quinn thought, really coach, really stopping is for the weak? What about stopping because Rachel freaking Berry is running on the track and not to mention better than any Cheerio on the track. Screw it she was running better than me Quinn Fabray the best runner or jogger whichever you prefer to call it on the Cheerios. How about that? Can't I stop and wear my face of complete shock that makes me look stupid according to Rachel. - Quinn and Santana ran side by side each other talking about Rachel,- Something they never really thought would be the topic of interest,- coming up with a plan to get her to talk to them.

Rachel's stomach was beginning to hurt and she knew if she kept running she would pass out, but she did not want to stop. She wanted to keep going. She wanted to run. She needed to run.

Rachel made about five laps, making sure to stay way in front of the Cheerios. Trying to avoid Quinn and Santana, not wanting to hear any more of their bullshit about wanting to help in whatever they thought she was going through. -What did they take her for? Someone who just wants to pour out their entire heart and soul into their life story to two freaking cheerleaders who have been nothing but mean and heartless. Please, what do they think this is some freaking life time movie? Well, Rachel Berry's life was not some screwed up life time movie.-

Rachel's stomach pain was really starting to get to her. Luckily for her, the Cheerios were way behind her and they wouldn't be able to notice anything. - Lucky was not exactly the best word, she had a huge bruise on her stomach one on her arm and her dads one dead and the other who was just a drunk that hit her. What a life. -

"Berry, come here." Coach Sylvester called as Rachel ran in front of her.

Rachel stopped and looked at the Cheerios who were not even close to reaching her. They did not notice Sue calling for her, because they were too far away obviously.

"Yes Coach," Rachel said when she walked over to Sue.

Sue took a good look at Rachel. Rachel looked pale. Berry was a good liar and good at hiding her pain, but Sue saw right through it.

"Go and take a shower. We will be going home in a bit. Maybe around six." Sue said.

It was four. Two more hours, Sue thought- what was Sue thinking, in a bit. In a bit, was five to ten minutes, not two long damn hours. Rachel looked as if she was ready to pass out. –

"Coach, that's two hours away, I can just run till then," Rachel said.

''No you can't, I am not going to watch you run till you pass out. Now go and take the keys, you can lie down in the car." Sue said.

Sue did not want to admit it but she cared a lot for Rachel, she did not know how, but she just did.

Rachel did not bother to argue. She was too tired. She headed for the showers, while Sue continued with her practice. Rachel stood under the shower letting the hot water fall on her skin, making her feel relaxed. - When Rachel took a hot shower, it made her feel better, hot showers the best solution for when you go through shit in your life. Just sit in the shower under the water and think about everything while the hot water works it magic. All majestic and powerful hot water. Back to the point, it was Rachel's safe haven in some sort of way. Always, after her dad hit her, she always sat in her shower under the hot water. - When Rachel was finished, she threw on some clothes and made her way to Sue's car.

Rachel tiredly made her way back to Sue's car, yawning and rubbing her eye with only one thing on her mind. Sleep.- Sue was right, if Rachel ran anymore she would have passed out, the truth was, she was tired and her stomach hurt, she just did not want to show it and just because her stomach had a bruise, the world was not going to stop and wait for her to feel better life was going to go on. If the world was really going to stop and wait, she would have time to break down and cry and probably feel sorry for herself and cry for her dads. Her dead daddy and the other who just drinks, takes out his anger on her and does not give a fuck what he does. If that was really how it worked, everyone would have all the unnecessary time in the world to feel sorry for themselves and nothing would be gotten done. The only thing that would be gotten done is everyone feeling sorry for themselves, but such was not life. Life was about sucking it up and moving on.

As Rachel was about to lie down, she saw her skateboard on the back seat. Rachel stopped and contemplated for a moment, skateboard, or sleep. Skateboard. – Sure she was tired and all, but she did not see her skateboard all day. She was sure it missed her feet, besides a little skateboarding could not do any harm. Could it?- Rachel took out her skateboard and began to skate in the car park.

Rachel was focused deeply on skateboarding. She was about to do an Ollie when her phone started ringing. Fuck, Rachel thought, the stupid phone ruined her concentration and now she was lying flat on her stomach in pain. So much freaking pain. Rachel rolled over on her back slowly and took out her phone from her pants pocket.

It was a message from her dad…

**Dad : Where are you?**

Rachel did not bother to reply. She just lay on the ground and groaned.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) Please lease leave your feedback. Follow, Favourite or Review. Whichever one you want to do :). I kind of wrote this chapter on my phone, so please excuse me. So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I am going to let you guys decide. Until next time :)**

**Should Rachel get up and text her dad?**

**Should Sue find Rachel on the ground?**

**Should Quinn and Santana find her on the ground ?**

**Should Shelby find her on the ground?**

**or should something else happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there guys :) Sorry for taking so long to update. I got really sick. I got acid reflux and that had me feeling like crap and it affected my tonsils and I was feeling just really crappy and could not write, so I wrote this chapter on my phone when I was feeling not crappy, it probably isn't the best but Enjoy :D. On the bright side you guys are really awesome xD Thank you so much for all our feedback, reviews, follows and favourites they warmed my heart :') And i have more than 200 followers on this story :D Sorry for any errors. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please leave your feedback, Review, Follow, Favourite :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

"What the..." Quinn said as she walked into the car park. As soon as Quinn walked into the car park she stepped on someone's skate board and almost fell back only to have Santana catch her before she fell. Quinn thought, what the shit. What kind of ass hole leaves their skate board in the middle of a car park? I could have broken my freaking neck. Whoever this ass hole is, I am going to find them and they will regret the day they first started to skate on this stupid thing. - Okay maybe Quinn was being a little over dramatic, but seriously, that skateboard could have caused some serious damage if Santana was not there. Quinn surely saw her life flash before her eyes, not anything so dramatic that she would start volunteering on weekends, not that kind of life, but her Cheerios life, really any injury would have cost her the place she had on the pyramid and Coach Sylvester would not let her hear the end of it. Someone obviously cares about their popularity. - Maybe not regret it, but they would surely know better than to leave their skate board in the middle of a freaking car park.

Quinn picked up the skateboard and a pang of realization hit her. "Berry," it came out almost as a whisper, but Santana still managed to hear her.

"What?" Santana said confused."What does Berry have to with this?"

"This is HER skateboard," Quinn said emphasizing the fact that it was Rachel's skateboard.

"And... So what? Quinn how do you even know that's hers." Strange as it may seem, Quinn knew for a fact it was Rachel's. She observed the brunette every now and again. Yes, Quinn observed Rachel, why? Because, it's a free country and Quinn Fabray could do whatever the hell she wants.

"Because Santana, I just know. Besides Berry goes everywhere with this thing. It's kind of hard to miss." Quinn said all HBIC.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Let's just find her and give her back."

"Berry where you are?" Santana said walking further down into the car park.

"Fuck. Oh My Fuck! Berry!" Santana said as she walked further down the car park and saw Berry lying on the ground. Pale and unconscious.

As soon as Quinn heard Santana, her eyes met the pale unconscious brunette the Latina was starting at in complete and absolute shock. Quinn reacted in a way, which was just not like her. - It just was not something you would expect Quinn to do. Quinn freaking out over Rachel. Rachel freaking Berry. The same girl she slushied and called names. It had to be a dream. In what reality would you see Quinn acting this way, apparently this one.-She literally ran to Rachel and knelt down next to her. Santana did the same.

"Hey Berry." Santana said on the opposite side of Rachel trying to shake her awake.

"Quinn, she's burning up," Santana said in a concerned voice.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked. "Shelby's still here..."

"Fuck no Q. We aren't going to get Shelby. Rachel hates her more than anything. And realistically Shelby wouldn't know what the fuck to do." Santana said thinking how Quinn could even suggest that.

"Then what do you suppose we do if you're such a genius." Quinn said.

"This," Santana said picking up Rachel and carrying her to their car.

Santana laid Rachel in the back seat with her head resting in Quinn's lap.

"Are you going to be okay in the back there with her Q?" Santana asked as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I will, her fever seems real high though," Quinn said resting her palm on Rachel's forehead.

The ride to Santana's was long and silent. Once they arrived at Santana's, - Yes, Santana's. Quinn and Rachel had no idea where Rachel lived and trying to wake her up seemed pointless. Santana and Quinn would have probably left her there, now that seems a little harsh, maybe not leave her but they would have gotten Shelby and not cared about her reaction or how much she does not want Shelby in her life, but they cared and it was a good opportunity to get to know what Rachel was hiding. That's not nice, now is it? Wanting to find out what was going on in Rachel's life using the whole found you in the car park unconscious with a fever as an excuse. Thinking about it, they kind of deserve to know if you really think about it. Or maybe not? - Quinn carried Rachel up to Santana's room carefully. Quinn got Rachel settled in the bed and watched her sleep.

Santana came up behind Quinn and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Both girls could see the concern in each other's faces. – Where was the concern when she was being slushied everyday? All the name calling. The daily torment. Where was the concern in your faces then? That's right, there was not any. Your concern for her flew South for the winter since the first time you met her and only returned North for the Spring, because she was not the same girl any more and it worried you, because you know you have something to do with it. – Santana sat down on the bed and put her palm on Rachel's forehead; she then took a forehead thermometer and ran it across her forehead. The thermometer beeped and it read 102.1.

"Shit," Santana said. "Quinn, get me a wash cloth and a bowl of water," Without questioning, Quinn went downstairs for what Santana asked for.

When Quinn left the room, Rachel began to wake up. Santana did not know what to do - Strange right? Honestly, how would someone react to waking up in the person who made their life miserable room in their bed? Expect the unexpected.-

"Hey" Santana said in a soft voice.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rachel said hoarsely.

Santana did not have time to think, she just acted and lifted Rachel out of the bed and carried the girl into the bathroom that was connected to her room. Immediately Santana had Rachel leaned over the toilet throwing up.

When Sue opened her car, she expected to find Rachel in the car, but the girl was not there, nor her skateboard.- Sue should have seen this coming, she as an hour late. She said six and it was already seven.- Sue could not do anything about it. Just hope for the best. Sue tried calling Rachel's cell, but it was turned off.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got the same amount of votes for Shelby and Quinn and Santana so I chose Quinn and Santana, I was going to do Shelby, but like I said I was feeling crappy and I had this one in my head so I went with this one, but do not worry everything will fall into place. I am sorry if this one was kind of meh. Please leave me your feedback and thank you guys so much for reading and support :) Until the next update :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all you reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are such awesome nerds and I love you guys xD. Well, here is chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave your wonderful feedback. Reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated. Please, Please review. The song is If You Could See Me Now by The Script. Please listen to the song. Sorry about any errors :) Enjoy reading you awesome nerds :)**

**broadwaybound2016 - Don't worry Shelby will be punished.**

**turnaroundchloe - They just might find out. **

**1moredreamer- I agree with you, Rachel does need medical care and Shelby really does need to step up her game. Everything will get better with time. I will update Nothing Makes Sense Any more Soon, i just need to fix some stuff.**

**RachelBarbraBerry - Quinn is definately a good start.**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Glee. **

"It's going to be okay," Santana said rubbing Rachel's back trying to comfort the girl who was currently seeing her lunch, in a way that one would not want to see. Lunch was to be seen at one time and one time alone. Lunch Time, not at half 7 in the night. Lunch was to be eaten and digested, not eaten and thrown up. What a horrible experience.

Rachel was still hung over the toilet expelling her stomach contents, by this time, Quinn had entered the bathroom and took in the site before her. Quinn acted on instinct. She was immediately by Rachel's side using the wash cloth Santana sent her for to cool off the vomiting girl.

When Rachel was finished, she was covered with sweat and her hair was disheveled. She slowly and weakly pushed back herself from the toilet her arms shaking as she did so. She leaned her back against the sink cupboards and closed her eyes.

Santana flushed the toilet and Quinn moved closer to Rachel, by sitting to the side of her.

"Rachel, can you tell me what happened?" Quinn asked – Great timing Quinn. Sure, ask Rachel what happened when she does not even where the fuck she is, or who she is with. Did you just not observe the girl puke her guts out, how the shit is she going to answer you?-

Rachel's head was pounding and as soon as she opened her eyes, the room was spinning and she could make out what looked to be two very worried cheerleaders. She was feeling too much like crap to question what was going on. All she knew was, she just threw up.

"I… I need to go home," Rachel said weakly trying to focus on the blonde cheerleader. Who was…. Quinn freaking Fabray, Rachel realized. How the fuck did that happen?

"Go home my ass Berry, we just found you unconscious in the car park." Santana said. That sounded like Santana, hell it was her, Rachel thought. Shit Rachel thought.

There was a long pause, before Santana spoke again.

"Look, we just want to help you." Santana said softening up a bit.

Before Rachel could answer, she leaned over the toilet and threw up again. Quinn held her hair back, to keep it out of the way. Quinn noticed that Rachel started dry heaving and crying. -This probably sucked big time for Rachel. On the bright side, at least she was not by her dad. Just thinking of what might have happened, is horrible. One, she did not come home. Two, she was sick. Three, she was sick because she went to her dad's grave and fell asleep in the rain. Four, Sue knew. All those four things were going to cause her dad to explode, and beat the living crap out of her. Who knows, he is probably drunk waiting for Rachel, to give her a piece of his mind with his fists. Paint a pretty picture, using her body as a canvas. A very bloody and bruised painting that would be. - Santana was going through the medicine cabinet for something the brunette could take. Finally she found something.

Rachel pushed herself up from the toilet when she was finished and Quinn led her to the sink to rinse her mouth. She took the medication Santana gave her. She was not going to fight them. She was just… she just could not.

Rachel began to stumble. Santana scooped up Rachel and a small whimper came from the girl. Santana laid Rachel in the bed and covered her. Santana and Quinn watched as Rachel fell asleep. Soon both cheerleaders were asleep, but what they did not know was Rachel never fell asleep; she was just waiting for them to fall asleep so she could leave. Rachel grabbed her skateboard that was in the corner of the room her phone on the night stand and left. - She was still feeling like crap, but she did not want to stay there, sure it was better than going to her dad probably even saved her a beating of life time, but there were so many things wrong by staying there. For one those two have made her life nothing buy miserable and she just could not. Not tonight anyways.-

Rachel walked down the street and turned on her phone. Ten missed calls from Sue and five missed calls from her dad. Shit, Rachel thought. Rachel continued to walk down the street and a tear escaped her eye. She took in a deep breath and wiped it away.

Rachel began to sing, but only for her to hear.

_It was February the fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying" That's my kid!"_

Only if her daddy could see her now.

Rachel found herself in front of her house. She looked at the time on her phone. It was half ten. She was sure her dad was passed out drunk so she could sneak in. Rachel quietly opened the door and snuck in. The smell of alcohol filled her nostrils. She started to feel nauseous; she closed the door and turned around.

Her dad was sitting on the couch starting at her. Angry as ever. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, she thought, why did she leave Santana and Quinn?

"Where have you been? You little whore?" Her dad said.

"N-Nowhere," Rachel stuttered.

"Liar!" Hiram said getting up and slapping her across her.

Hiram punched her in the side of her face and she feel to the ground. He began kicking her in the stomach and ribs. Rachel swore she was going to throw up, but she could not. That would just piss her dad off more.

"Don't Fucking lie to me!" Hiram shouted, he aggressively picked her up by her hoodie and brought her up to his face. Rachel tried not to focus on the smell of alcohol coming from her dad. It irritated her nostrils; she could not handle the stink. "I am going to ask you one more fucking time you little brat! And I don't like repeating myself. Where have you fucking been!," Hiram spat angrily with a threatening look in his eyes.

"At a friend's," Rachel said weakly. Hiram sneered and threw her forcefully on the ground. He kicked her in the back and bent down in front of her.

"Don't ever lie to me again," Hiram said in a low frightening tone, with an iniquitous glare in his eyes.

Hiram was not quite done with Rachel yet. He picked her up again and slapped her across her face. He threw her back on the ground causing her to hit her head hard on the wooden floor.

"Don't you think about crying bitch!" Hiram shouted.

He punched in the face and pushed her back on the floor. Everywhere hurt and Rachel began feeling dizzy. She saw her dad walk over to the coffee table. He picked up an empty bottle. Rachel cowered in fear it up as he threw it at her and missed. It was a good thing his drunken state caused him to have bad aim. Too bad he was not drunk enough to pass out. He let out a very disturbing laugh and stumbled his way into the kitchen leaving Rachel on the ground.

Rachel took in a deep breath and let out a small cry. She used all the strength she had to go up the stairs to her bedroom. Her ribs were hurting like a bitch, she was sure they were bruised; she prayed that none of them were broken. She locked her door and made her way into her bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and began dry heaving. Eventually, Rachel passed out from exhaustion.

Rachel woke up the next morning on the bathroom floor. God, everything hurt. She wanted to just stay on the floor and lay there but she could not. Her dad would surely beat the shit out of her again if she was home. Rachel got up off the floor and took a shower and got ready for school. Rachel did not even want to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was bad enough she did not want to see the rest of her body.

There was a bruise on the side of her face and she had a split lip. She was lucky she did not get a black eye. She got dressed in black baggy jeans, a red long sleeve plaid shirt and her navy blue hoodie. She was not even going to try and cover it up. She pulled the hoodie over her head and took some pain killers she had in her bathroom. Apparently she had a granola bar in her room; she ate it and told herself not to throw it up. Self control, Rachel, she kept telling herself over and took a deep breath and climbed out the window, a little more painful than other days.

Rachel felt like pure crap but, she had to go on. She could not let this stop her. Rachel kept the hood on the entire day. Avoiding everyone, especially Quinn, Santana and Sue, ignoring the questioning stares, everything. Right before glee, Santana and Quinn tried to confront Rachel, but she managed to get away from them. During the course of the day, Sue tried to talk to Rachel, she even left a note in her locker and her bag she left in her car, but Rachel did not want to talk nor be seen. Rachel made her way to glee practice, which was being held in the auditorium, because their assignment was due.

Everyone did one song, Secrets by One Republic – How cheesy – It was Rachel's turn. She took of her hood for the first time today and made her way to the stage and began to sing.

_It was February the fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying "that's my kid!"_

_I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)_

_If you could see me now would you recognize me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now_

_I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now_

_Oh... Oh...  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oh... Oh...  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

_I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now_

_I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now_

_Oh...  
You could see, you could see me now  
(You could see, you could see me now)_

Sue stood from the auditorium door and watched Rachel. Everyone was brought to tears and was wondering what the hell happened.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and the song selection. I will explain why I chose this song in the next chapter. Rachel is still sick and is in a lot of pain and she's clearly ignoring it trying to pull through. Please leave a review :) Feedback is awesome-sauce It is very much appreciated. Feel free to ask any questions. I will answer them and you guys get to decide what happens in the next chapter :)**

**Should Santana and Quinn or Shelby or Everyone find out what's going on?**

**Should Rachel faint and be taken to the hospital?**

**Should Sue step in and take care of Rachel?**

**Should Rachel run off stage?**

**Or should something else happen?**

**It's up to you guys :) Unitl next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there all you awesome nerds xD Thank you all soo much for all you reviews and feedback. It really makes me happy and I couldn't have asked for more awesome readers like you guys xD So here is Chapter 10. I replied to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and i really wanted to say more, but I would have ruined the story lol :) I aslo used all of your thoughts and combined them with mine, basically, you guys were thinking the same thing I was thinking. I would really apprecaite it if you guys read my other story Hidden Lies. Tell me what you think about Hidden lies. Any ways, enjoy this chapter, Leave a review, follow and favourite. Sorry for any errors.**

**Laby Anne Boleyn – Shelby should step in a little.**

**The Sinking Ships- I totally agree with you and I hope this chapter makes you happy :)**

**burning angel wings – Sue should and she will, probably :) Read more to find out xD**

**ErrMerrGerrd- Yes! Santana and Quinn! xD Fapezberry**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis- Thank you :) I totally agree with you and I love your thoughts :)**

**drummergirl244- Thanks you so much for loving every word of my story. Your idea was really cool :)**

**Vienna98- Yeah, Rachel went through a lot and she is going to need someone. Thank you for your thoughts :)**

**itsDraaaaaven- I don't want to be rude or anything, but, I quote "on the outside looking in it does seem stupid, but unfortunately it happens more then people realize. Here is a situation in which before Rachel's other father died and her living dad was loving and caring. But because he lost his partner he started drinking a lot and instead of getting help, to deal with it he turned to alcohol. She is in the mindset that a lot of abuse victims have, that things will get better, and it will blow over and things will change. she doesn't have a lot of support outside her house, she probably thinks that she has no choices. " Any ways thoughts are thoughts and thanks you for your thoughts.**

**sally martin- She does.**

**broadwaybound2016- LOL :) Yes, I updated xD. Thank you for loving my story. I hope you like this chapter xD**

**RachelBarbraBerry- Definitely not liking Mr. Berry at all.**

**Em- They should figure it out. Maybe they already have. Read more to find out:)**

**leamicheleisawesome- Thank you so much :) I am really happy you get excited. Your idea is brilliant. I hope you like this chapter.**

** Catlover10808 – Thank you for you feedback :)**

**hope2smith – Great idea :) thanks for your thoughts :)**

**sammywammy1120- I agree with you :) I hope you like this chapter xD**

**supernena25 – Shelby should step in and take care of Rachel and it probably would not be easy if she does. Everyone would probably take pity if they found out.**

**helly1bradleywyatt- LOL :) Faberry all the way xD**

**BellaRose55- Yes, someone does need to help her! And her dad should be sent to jail.**

**TIGGRAIN- Sue should take care of her and Rachel does trust her. Thank you for your thoughts xD And tank you for explaning that Rachel was stupid for going back. I could not have explained it any better. :) I quoted you I hope you don't mind :)**

**1moredreamer- thank you for your reviews xD I love them. Shelby should step in, but don't worry we will see some Shelby soon.**

**MilkyMe – I agree with you.**

**PezBerryGleeforlife – I like that idea :) Thanks for your thoughts :) I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Catz99 – Definitely.**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Glee.**

Rachel watched as all of them began to cry – Rachel could not believe that they were actually crying. They never cared and they sure as hell should not be crying. Just because she had a few bruises, looked like crap and sang a song that more or less meant that her daddy died and just wished that he could see her now, hoping that somewhere up there with God, he was proud of her, but how could her daddy be proud of her? Her dad, he became a soulless and heartless monster and she did nothing to help him. All she could do was be his punching bag. Her daddy probably would not even recognize the girl she became. Apart from that, they never appreciated her and she as sure hell was not going to stay and watch them take some sort of pity for her. - Shelby stood up and made her way to the stage Rachel watched as she did. She knew where this was going to go and she did not want to go there with her, especially her.

"I have to go," Rachel said grabbing her hoodie and running off stage.

"Rachel!" Shelby called after her. – Really Shelby? Really? Now you realize you have a daughter and she needs you. What happened before? Was she not important to you before? Did it ever occur to you that no matter how old Rachel is, she will always need her mom? And you were not there for her, you just cannot want to admire each other from afar then show up, still not care, then when she gets a few bad grades, gets detention you only care because she is your student and not because she is your daughter. Now, you see her on stage like this, then you realize… You realize that she needs a mother in her life. That's messed up. – Rachel ignored Shelby's calls and exited the auditorium.

While everyone was still trying to process what was going on and taking in Rachel's appearance, Quinn and Santana followed Rachel, they knew she was still sick and looking like this, she probably was not going to last long. Santana and Quinn were not the only ones to follow, Sue left her place, standing at the door and followed Rachel.

Out in the hallway, Rachel began to sway back and forth; she quickly leaned up against the lockers. She pushed herself up and continued to walk, only to start swaying back and forth again.

"Oh no you don't," Sue said catching Rachel before she fell. – Thank God for Sue and her amazing timing, Rachel went through enough, she did not need to fall on the floor and get hurt.-

"Coach," Quinn and Santana called running up to Coach Sue and an unconscious Rachel.

"Not now Q," Sue said picking Rachel up, noticing that the girl felt feverish.

"Coach, you need to know this," Quinn said. Sue looked at her, noticing the urgency in her voice. "We found Rachel in the car park yesterday, she was unconscious, and she was burning up. We didn't know where she lived, so we took her to Santana's and she got sick." Quinn said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Q? Anyways now is not the time. She needs to be taken to the hospital. Yes, Q you and Santana can come," Sue said knowing what Quinn was about to ask next. Clearly she and Lopez cared about Berry. – Sue's soft spot for Rachel began to show a little back there, hell it was still showing, since when does Sue Sylvester care about others? Hardly ever, until now. She really cared about Rachel, more than Shelby could have.-

Sue carried Rachel to her car and laid her on the back seat, with her head in Quinn's lap. Santana sat in the passenger's seat. Nothing had to be said, to know that everyone was worried for Rachel.

On the drive to the hospital, Rachel's phone began ringing. Quinn took it out of the girl's hoodie pocket.

"Who is it Q?" Sue asked.

"I don't know. The number isn't registered in the phone," Quinn said putting her hand on Rachel's forehead.

"What's the number Quinn?" Santana asked.

Quinn called out the number. Sue immediately recognized the number, it was Shelby's. -Sue knew it was Shelby's because she also did her snooping in the teacher files. - Sue knew that Shelby did not deserve to know what was going on.

"Don't answer it Q, it's Shelby," Sue said receiving confused looks from Quinn.

"But Coach Shelby's Rachel's mom. We have to tell her we're her taking to the hospital. She's probably worried after what happened in Glee Club today," Quinn said.

"Seriously Quinn, didn't we go through this yesterday. Like I said, Shelby wouldn't know what the hell to do and when she finds out Rachel's condition, she would probably bail on her again. I don't think Rachel needs that now," Santana said getting annoyed with Quinn for constantly trying to get Shelby involved with Rachel.

Sue just smiled. Santana did a pretty decent job of telling Quinn Shelby does not need to know. Santana took the phone from Quinn and turned it off.

"How's she's doing Q?" Sue asked.

"She's burning up," Quinn said worriedly, causing Sue to curse under her breath.

The rest of the ride was silent and fast. They arrived at the hospital and Rachel was rushed into the ER.

"Coach what happened to Berry. I know you know more than you are letting on. You know why she is so beaten up? Don't you?" Quinn asked.

"Q, I know the reason for Berry's condition and I do know more than I am letting on, but it's not my position to tell you. If Rachel trusts you, she will tell you," Sue said, not realizing that she used Rachel's first name instead of last name. This had to be the first time, Quinn and Santana ever heard their Coach call Rachel by her first name.

There was complete silence between the three after that.

After about half an hour of waiting, a doctor came out to talk to Sue, asking her for details of what happened, Before Sue could answer Santana introduced herself as Rachel' sister and answered for Sue.

"My sister, she has tai chi and she had a pretty rough session the other night. She was partnered up with a guy like twice her size and she got beaten up pretty bad. I tried to convince her to stay home, but she wouldn't listen," Santana said sounding a hundred percent believable. "And she fainted in school."

The doctor watched her closely and believed her story.

"So what's wrong with my sister?" Santana asked.

"Well, she has a pretty high fever of 103.1, her stomach area is completely bruised, she has a few bruised ribs and her face has a few bruises," The doctor said. "We have her on an IV of fluids and antibiotics, to keep her hydrated and to fight off the fever and we gave her some morphine for pain. Her body is also exhausted, that was probably why she fainted,"

Santana and Quinn just stood there speechless before the doctor. Sue looked normal – Was Sue really normal, or did her concern for Rachel get bigger?-

"Thank you doctor," Sue said, "Can we see her?"

"Sure you can, but she's asleep," the doctor said, "I need a parent or guardian to full out some papers,"

Shit, Sue thought. Sue knew where this was going.

"You two see her, I'll take care of the paper work," Sue said to Santana and Quinn.

Santana and Quinn nodded and they went their separate ways. The doctor gave them the room number and directions.

When Santana and Quinn entered the room, they immediately felt sorry for the brunette in the bed. Rachel looked so tiny and broken in the bed. They moved closer to Rachel and sat down next to her bed. After a few moments, they noticed Rachel starting to wake up.

"Hey ,"Quinn said.

Rachel woke up feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She did not recognize where she was at first, but the the beeping of the machines gave her an idea. The hospital. Rachel mentally cursed. There were too many thoughts going through her mind. Did the hospital know about her dad? That was the main thought right now. Then there was Quinn and Santana who were in the room with her and Quinn who just said "hey." Rachel did not know what to say or do, but thinking about it they did technically take care of her last night when they could have just left her there. The least Rachel could do was be humble.

"Hi," Rachel croaked out.

"Rachel, we know you're probably tired and stuff, but can you please tell what's going on. And don't come up with any lame excuses about tai chi, Santana already did that for you, telling the doctor some dude beat you up in tai chi," Quinn said as nicely as possible.

Rachel did not know if it was all the drugs they probably gave her in the hospital, or the fact that Quinn and Santana have been trying to help her all week, but she knew for some crazy reason,she wanted to tell them the truth.

Sue was in the hallway dialing a number she never thought she would ever be dialing. Shelby Corcoran. Finally the woman picked up.

"Shelby, this is Sue and there is something you need to know," Sue said, thinking she would probably regret doing this.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review, Follow and favourite xD Remember to check out my other story Hidden Lies, you guys won't regret it. Until the next drama filled chapter xD **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there all you awesome nerds xD Thanks so much for all your reviews and your wonderful feedback :) Sorry I took so long to update, my grandfather died and well things were just very very difficult, so writing was put on a hold. On a happier note, here is Chapter 11. I hope you guys like it and please review and follow and favorite :) Also please read my other story Hidden Lies and Give it a review :) Reviews are greatly appreciated :) So enjoy reading my awesome nerds xD and leave a review :)**

"My dad and I got into a fight, he was angry and things kind of got worse before they got better," Rachel said.

"So your dad decided to make you look like massive road kill," Santana said not buying what Rachel said.

Rachel just sat down there and looked at her with an expression that said, 'what else do you want me to say?'

Santana was about to go on a rant about how lame of a cover story that was, but Quinn stopped her by mashing her foot, hard enough for her to know to shut up and nod. -This was probably the closest they would ever get to knowing what was going on right now, and Santana was not going to ruin that, because she did not get the answer she wanted to hear, besides Santana was not the nicest person to Rachel, so she should be kind of grateful that she got a piece of the truth. Well, it was true Rachel and her dad got in a fight, because punches were thrown, more to Rachel and things did get worse, they just never really got better. Besides, Quinn was the one who asked the question, she should be the one thinking about the not so proper answer, but that does not really count for anything, since they both were worried for the brunette lying in the bed and knew it lame cover story,- Santana just glared at the blonde.

"Rachel, we understand that you and your dad got into a fight, but it's not right that he hit you," Quinn said.

"You don't think I know that Quinn?" Rachel said, "It just happened and it's just a one-time thing, so don't make a big deal out of it,"

Quinn knew better than to start an argument, so she left it at that. Both girls then left Rachel to get some rest, - It was definitely the drugs the hospital gave her, because that was the worse cover story Rachel ever came up with. That so called cover story screams yeah my dad hits me and probably even abuses me because he is a man that just cannot control his anger,- Quinn and Santana were just silent after their little conversation with Rachel, just going over and over in their minds what she told them. They soon found themselves back in the waiting room area.

Sue was having a conversation with Shelby, she was probably regretting.

"Shelby, this is Sue and there is something you need to know," Sue said, thinking she would probably regret doing this.

"Please Sue, I don't have time for your thoughts on how out of shape I am," Shelby said not really noticing the urgency in Sue's voice.

"Shelby, it's Rachel, she's in the hospital," Sue said, Sue could sense Shelby becoming more interested in the conversation, "Leave your questions for later Shelby, we're at Lima Memorial."

There was no reply from Shelby. Shelby was too busy rushing to the hospital to give a reply. – Brace yourselves; things are about to get pretty dramatic, time for the moment of truth, will Shelby bail on Rachel again? Or will she act like the mother she is supposed to be,-

Shelby arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes and immediately bombarded Sue with millions of questions.

"What happened? How did Rachel get to the hospital?" Shelby asked not taking a break with her questions.

"She fainted in the hallway and she was burning up so I brought her to the hospital," Sue said.

"Oh," was all Shelby said, - Oh? OH?! Was all Shelby could have said, did it not occur to her that was her daughter lying in a hospital bed looking like massive road kill according to Santana and Oh was all she could have said. How about something more to I don't know show that you care and besides you are her mother for Christ sakes! Show a little more feeling or concern or some emotion! –

Sue raised her eye brow and watched Shelby she could not believe that the only thing she could have said was 'oh'. Sue literally wanted to slap some sense into Shelby, but now was not the time or place, the main concern was Rachel.

"There is some paper work that you need to full out and after that you can see Rachel," Sue said trying to remain focus on why she even called Shelby in the first place.

Sue and Shelby went to the front desk and Shelby filled out the paper work for Rachel. When she was finished, both Sue and Shelby headed to Rachel's room.

Rachel was asleep and she looked so tiny and fragile and it was just so heart breaking, - It probably pained Sue more than Shelby to see Rachel like this, since a tear almost escaped Sue's eyes, but Sue did not want to cry. She should not cry, she just could not, because nothing makes her cry. She is made out of steel, - Shelby just stood there and watched Rachel and then had the audacity to ask this question that really wanted to make Sue slap her.

"Why did you call me? Shouldn't you have called her fathers since they would have been better suited for a situation like this," Shelby said.

Sue could not believe what Shelby just said, it was time for Shelby to get an earful.

"What do you mean? Are you not her mother? Did you not carry her around in your womb for nine months? Was she not literally attached to you from the inside? Have you no emotions. Tell me that watching her lying there like that has no effect on you," Sue said angrily. "Shelby, that girl lying there is your daughter and you were the one who wanted to be a part of her life and now she probably needs you again and you are going to bail on her again and don't give me no crap on how it's not like that when the truth is YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A MOTHER ESPECIALLY TO A CHILD LIKE HER!" Sue said furiously practically shouting.

Shelby was dumbfounded no one has ever spoken to her like that.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I do care about her! Don't go throwing your words at me. You don't know even know her,"

"I don't know her? I know her more than you think and I have been more of her mother to her than you could have ever been since she has been with me for this past week!" Sue said in a fit of anger.

"WHAT?!" Shelby said, "She's been living with you?"

Sue was not really paying attention to what she was saying, but she had no regrets at all letting Shelby know that Rachel had been staying with her this past few days.

"Yes she has and she is will be continuing to do so, because I will not let her go anywhere near you!," Sue said getting angrier.

Shelby then did the unthinkable, she began waking Rachel up, she had already woken Rachel up before Sue could have stopped her, - Shelby was not serious, how could she bring Rachel into this right now at this point, she was in no condition to be dragged into their argument, besides Shelby was missing something else, where was Rachel's dads that made her result in staying with Sue?-

"Rachel, listen to me who do you want to stay with, me or Sue," Shelby asked.

Rachel was barely conscious; she was not even fully awake, but still managed to give an answer that brought a smile to Sue's face.

"S... Sue" Rachel whispered out.

Shelby glared at Sue, it looked as though she was going to jump at her throat and kill her.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! YOU BETTER FIND A GOOD LAWYER, BECAUSE I AM NOT LETTING THIS GO!" Shelby said angrily and then stormed out of the room.

Sue then focused her attention to Rachel, who had fallen back to sleep,- Shelby did not even get to know the full story of what happened and by full story , I mean one of Rachel's very amazing cover stories. She did not even ask why Rachel was with Sue, instead, she woke up Rachel and made her choose. What a very motherly thing to do. -

For the rest of the evening Sue stayed with Rachel and sent Santana and Quinn home. Rachel threw up twice for the evening whenever they gave her something to eat. The doctor told Sue that they would try to get some food into her one more time and if she manages to hold it down they would send her home, since her fever is at a point that could be manageable at home. Sue told Rachel what the doctor said and when they gave her food later that evening, she forced herself to keep it down, so she would not have to stay at the hospital any longer.

The next morning, Rachel was able to leave the hospital. Sue gathered her things and they both headed back to Sue's,-Sue did not want to bother Rachel with the whole Shelby things, so she did not tell her anything, well, not as yet. Besides, Sue had a lot of things that she and Rachel needed to discuss, for example what the hell happened to her, so when the time comes Sue will talk to Rachel about that,- the ride home was silent, as Rachel had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat and there was not anyone else to really engage conversation with.

They were just four minutes away from home when Rachel broke the silence.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rachel said.

Sue immediately pulled over and Rachel threw up on the side of the road. Sue rubbed circles on the brunette's back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. The little colour that was restored in her face at the hospital had been drained.

When they reached home, Sue got Rachel settled on the couch and gave her some of the medicine she was prescribed to help with the nausea. Rachel soon fell asleep on the couch while Sue did something she never thought she would be doing, calling to say she would be absent at McKinley.

News travelled fast and Sue staying home was huge news in the staff room. Will was telling Shelby and it just infuriated Shelby.

"Will, Sue's not coming in today because of Rachel," Shelby said.

"Rachel?" Will questioned

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading :) There will be more fights between Shelby and Sue and Shelby will get to know what's going. Sue was also a little more soft in this chapter since she really cares about Rachel and just seeing her like that just makes her want to cry. Please leave a review, Follow and favourite xD Also Remember to check out my other story Hidden Lies and leave a review :) Until next time :) Stay awesome :) **


End file.
